Dark Destiny
by jedi18
Summary: The story of a young boy coming of age at a time when the galactic empire is at the height of its power. Ten years after Revenge of the Sith the galaxy is in desperate need of a hero. Does he have what it takes,or will he embrace his family's dark secret?


Lane Vrel was a simple merchant who ran a general store of sorts on Arkania Prime, a neutral planet renowned for its odd weather patterns and an abundance of light saber crystals. He lived alone with his son Kando, in the small living quarters behind their store. Lane's wife Senna had left them just after the boy's 5th birthday. She told Lane that the life of a merchant's wife was smothering her and that the galaxy was vast and she needed to find her true place in it. She had always been a free spirit, so he let her go without much of a fight. That was eleven year's ago, Lane never heard from Senna again. Sometimes he worried about her, but he knew she could take care of her self. Kando missed his mother, even though he could not remember her very well. She had a pretty face, and a soothing voice that she used to sing him to sleep at night.

It was the night before Kando's 16th birthday, Lane promised him they would go hunting on Fellus a small moon that his family had used as a retreat for generations. Lane Vrel rose early in preparation for the trip. He roused Kando from his slumber, and began gathering the provisions for their trip. He handed the packs and the blaster rifles to his young son.

"Take these to the ship; I'll join you at the space port. I forgot something at the house."

Kando took the packs and made his way to the spaceport, where his father's nondescript cargo freighter was docked. Lane Vrel went to his bedroom, making a mental checklist as he went. He had almost forgotten the most important thing he would need on this trip. He waved his hand, and a panel on the far wall recessed and lowered revealing a solitary light saber on a stand richly engraved with ancient carvings. With a sweep of his hand the light saber rose off the stand, and flew across the room attaching itself on his belt.

"I wouldn't want to forget this, now would I?"

He concealed the saber under his cloak, and headed for the spaceport. Lane told Kando they were going hunting, but that was far from the truth. They were hunting for something, but it wouldn't be game. Ever since the boy's mother left, the force had shown it self in his young son. Lane did his best to develop his son's skill, and train him in the force the best he knew how. The next step in the boy's training was at hand, and in order to reach that step they had to travel to the Vrel family retreat. Lane reached the freighter and stowed away the gear, he made sure Kando was all settled in and they made their way into orbit. Lane plotted a course for Fellus the third moon in the planet's orbit. Fellus was a forest moon with no inhabitants, save for the myriad arboreal creatures that lived there. The moon itself was distinct for the fact that it crossed into Arkania Prime's orbit every twenty years; more importantly it was a nexus for the force

Lane piloted the freighter into the atmosphere of the small moon, and landed in a small clearing. He could sense that Kando was excited about the trip, and perhaps a little nervous about hunting live game. Kando reached for his pack and his rifle, but his father stayed his hand.

"Patience my son, we will not need these provisions for this trip."

"But father, you said we were going hunting."

"We are son, but tonight we hunt for something far more important than mere animals, tonight we hunt for destiny."

Lane and Kando departed the ship and stepped into the clearing.

"There is a place of great power on this moon; you must use your training to find it. I cannot help you, use the force to sense the location of this place my son."

"I will try father."

"Trust in your senses my son, they will not fail you."

Kando Vrel and his father walked silently through the darkness of night. They used no light to guide their way. Their destination, though hidden, called out to them both like a beacon. They felt their way further into the deepness of the thick forest. Kando preceded his father on the unknown path. There was no discernable trail through the thick vegetation. Verdant vines wrapped themselves around the ancient trees like primordial serpents. They came to a small clearing in the forest, and Kando turned in circles as if lost. Lane wanted badly to guide his son in the right direction, but knew he could not. It was of great importance that Kando find his own way; after all this was the sole reason for their arduous trek. It was time for Kando to strike out on his own path. Lane Vrel had taken him as far as he dared; his destiny was his to embrace. Kando stopped turning and let his senses extend in search of their clandestine destination.

"This way father, said Kando breaking the silence of their sojourn. "

"Very well proceed."

Lane Vrel smiled broadly, he was proud of his son's ability. Kando had used the force to find his way. Lane allowed himself only a brief moment of pride, those who used the force were not given to such excesses. Kando struck out in a western direction forging deeper into the forest, until they came to a large outcropping of rocks. They came to the opening of a naturally formed cave, but their path was blocked by a foreboding boulder of immense size.

"That boulder is in our way father."

"No my son, there is no boulder, there is only the path. Remember your teachings; all impediments to your goal are minor in detail. There is only the goal, all else must be removed."

"Yes father."

Kando opened his mind and extended his senses. He visualized the gaping maw of a hidden cavern where the huge boulder had been. He opened his eyes to see the boulder roll aside, as if pushed by some giant invisible hand.

"Well done my son, now we may proceed."

They entered the cavern, and followed a winding path downward. They walked for what seemed like forever, going deeper and deeper into the cave. Finally, Lane Vrel called, "stop my son we are here, behold your destiny."

The path terminated in a hollowed out chamber at the bottom of the cave. Kando looked around the chamber in amazement; dozens of luminescent crystals adorned the cave wall. Each color glowed as vibrantly as the next. There were blue, green, yellow, and a few hints of orange and purple as well.

"Here is the key to your birthright my son. For centuries our family has endeavored to learn the ways of the force. The force was strong in my father, as it was in his father before him. The force runs deep within me, as it does in you. I have trained you every waking day of your life, and you have embraced the force. I sense great potential in you. You must take the final step to your destiny my son; behold the source of our power."

Until now Kando Vrel had not noticed that the center of the cave floor was dominated by a large red crystal formation; that seemed to be alive with energy.

"Yes my son you sense the power within the crystal, it has powered the weapons of our family line for generations."

Lane Vrel reached for his belt, and unhooked his own light saber. He switched it on; as it hummed to life its ominous crimson glow distorted the colors of all the other crystals in the cave.

"Go ahead my son take it, and secure your destiny as I did when my time came."

Kando Vrel took the weapon from his father, and he strained all his knowledge of the force just to wield the menacing blade.

"Strike the crystal my son, and cleave a shard that will power your own saber."

Kando hesitated it was not as his father said; he felt no empowerment or connection to the blood red crystal. There was only the force, he felt not predilection to one crystal or the other instead he recognized the unique properties of all the crystals. He was more inclined to pick one of the other hues, instead of the red crystal of his lineage.

"Why do you hesitate my son? Strike now, and embrace your destiny."

As he heard the words of his father, the force showed Kando a vision of himself choosing a different crystal; a different path of that of his father. The force also showed his father striking him down in anguish, for failing to embrace his destiny. He had no choice, he struck the red crystal with all his might and a shard splintered to the cave floor.

"Good my son you have done well, now claim your prize and let us return home so you may create your own weapon."

As Kando reached for the red crystal, his hand grazed against another crystal obscured by the dirt on the cavern floor. This second crystal spoke strongly to him through the force. Deftly he picked up both crystals, and placed them in the pouch on his belt.

"Before we return my son I must tell you the ways of the Sith. For centuries it has been the practice of the Sith to be only two in number; however our family has never subscribed to that belief. We wield the force for ourselves and no other. The force is bigger than a pair of egocentric fools who believe the dark side exists solely for their benefit. We use the force as we see fit to further our own goals, but the emperor and his apprentice lord Vader are too powerful. Even though we have been unable to express our true power we bide our time until we can strike with impunity. Soon you will be ready, and you will be more powerful than the emperor and his lackey combined. Embrace the dark side, let its power fill you, empower you, and sustain you. Come we must return home, there is much to do."

Kando Vrel's thoughts were heavy with doubt, but he refused to reveal them to his father. Now that he knew his family were Jedi secretly waiting for the best time to strike at the tyrannical emperor was more than enough to deal with, but the fact that he felt no connection to the dark side and was perhaps more in tune with the light side of the force compounded his predicament even further. His life had become a secret built upon another secret which if ever divulged could cost him dearly. He followed his father out of the cavern. With a nonchalant wave Lane Vrel moved the immense boulder back into place, sealing the cave as invariably as he had sealed his son's fate.

Kando Vrel and his father made their way back to their vessel, which they left in a clearing on the verge of the verdant and ancient forest. Once aboard the ship Kando Vrel's thoughts returned to the two crystals he had found in the bejeweled cave. He took out the red crystal, and admired its raw beauty. He twirled it on its axis between two of his fingers.

"You have chosen wisely my son that is a most potent shard; it will serve you well in your quest for greatness. Of course it is roughly hewn for now, but much like you it will be polished and refined in the trials that are to come."

Kando had endured countless hours of suffering under his father's withering tutelage already, he could not imagine going through even more rigorous training.

"Father has our family always served the dark side of the force?"

"My son we do not serve the force, we wield its power to our own benefit. But to answer your question our line has not always commanded the dark side. Generations ago our ancestors were Jedi knights of the highest order. The greatest among them being Master Telnar Vrel. His might and wisdom were unparalleled, he fought for justice throughout the galaxy and he defended the republic on one of its darkest of days."

"Why have you never spoken of this great warrior father?"

"Because he brings great shame to our lineage, it is bad enough that he was a Jedi but to be a master as well, to excel in wielding the light side of the force can bring no greater embarrassment."

"Father I thought Jedi were forbidden to have families, how is then that we are the descendants of this great master."

"In those days my son the restrictions placed on the Jedi were less stringent, but it is situations exactly like this one that led to the eventual banning of familial bonds. It was thought by the council that such close and deep interpersonal relationships influenced the actions of the Jedi. So it was proclaimed all Jedi should give up emotional attachment and focus solely on their link to the force…"

"Father I am confused we were once Jedi, but now we command the dark side yet we are not Sith then what are we?"

"Patience my son I sense your mind is troubled, confusion leads to doubt and doubt leads to weakness you must have confidence and strength to wield the dark side clear you mind and think of only theses thing confidence, strength, and power they will sustain and feed your connection to the dark side. We are not Sith, and we are not Jedi. We do not follow the tenets of the Jedi council, or the ways of the Sith. We are dark Jedi. We do as we please, and we are not hamstrung by the inane humanitarian way of the Jedi, and we are not driven by the all consuming quest for power that perpetually plagues the Sith."

"But father how is it that we came to be dark Jedi if indeed master Vrel was such a great warrior."

"Vrel was mighty indeed, but at the same time he was weak. His greatest weakness being selflessness. He was a great warrior, but he valued peace over conflict. He endeavored to help others instead of using the force to achieve his greatest desires. There was a planet its name forgotten long ago. Vrel was assigned as the representative of the Jedi council on this world. A large force of ships jumped into the system, and entered the orbit of that planet. The fleet intended to conquer the world and enslave its inhabitants. Master Vrel attempted to negotiate with the invaders in a vain attempt to sue for peace. Needless to say his efforts ended in failure, and the armada attacked the planet. They sent droves of shock troops to the surface to take the capital city, but Telnar turned them away. Wave after wave fell to the blade of his saber that day. He used the force to protect the city to his last breath. He called for reinforcements from the republic, but they arrived too late for Vrel at any rate. However; the republic fleet did arrive to route the orbiting fleet and save the planet. When the Jedi reached the surface Telnar was mortally wounded, but still clinging to life. The force sustained his life until help arrived. Telnar Vrel had defended the entire planet by himself. His last thoughts were of the people's safety, when his fellow Jedi reached him he asked only if the people were safe. When they told him that the invaders had been defeated he smiled, closed his eyes and became one with force right before their eyes. The Jedi built a large funeral pyre, and the people grateful for his sacrifice built a statue in his honor. It is said to still stand there to this very day with Telnar Vrel's own light saber still burning held defiantly ever in defense of the planet. After that Vrel's relatives petitioned the Jedi council, and the republic to go after the invaders and track them to their home system so that retribution could be had. The Jedi denied their pleas stating that retribution was not the Jedi way; it was enough that master Vrel defended the planet even though he gave his life. Telnar's family was not satisfied with this judgment and being powerful Jedi in their own right followed the ion trials back to the home system of the invading fleet and destroyed their home world. After that the council exiled our family from the ranks of the Jedi forever. In the following years Vrel's descendants came to realize that despite his great power Vrel was betrayed by the light side of the force when he needed it the most. Since then we have turned our backs on the light side and embraced the dark side if we are to have power we shall control it, and we shall reap the rewards that come with that power. During the great Jedi purge our family went unharmed because we were not considered a threat to the emperor's plans. But as the years went by he has become mad with power and will bring the entire galaxy to ruin if not stopped. Now is the time to destroy him and take power for ourselves. I know this is much for you to fathom my son, rest now and think of the things I have told you we will be home soon and then your training will begin in earnest."

Kando Vrel's mind swam with notions of heroism, sacrifice, betrayal and disgrace he did not know what to think. He soon began to drift off to sleep as the hum of the repulsors on the small craft grew louder. The small craft lifted off the ground and climbed into the atmosphere ready to begin their journey home. The bulky craft broke orbit of their ancestral moon as the young boy drifted off to sleep his dreams filled with images of master Telnar Vrel's flashing light saber fending off wave after wave of enemy troops.

The return to the planet was uneventful to say the least. Lane Vrel resumed his guise as an unassuming merchant and no one was the wiser. They continued the boy's training just as his father said. At night after training was complete Kando's father expected him to begin construction on his very own light saber. This was one of the few hold overs from traditional Jedi training his family still practiced. Once one was in tune with the force to a point where they were able to create their own light saber their training was considered truly complete. Kando Vrel worked on his light saber many nights letting the force guide him along the way. He polished the crystal shard until it was smooth and it caught the light on its many facets. On the night he had finally completed his task he placed the red crystal in side the hilt and powered the saber for the first time. The red glow filled his bed chamber dancing off the wall the low powerful hum filled his ears and went through his entire being. He felt hints of the power his father had spoken of he felt the raw and awesome power of the dark side calling to him. Part of him wanted to embrace it and revel in it but another part of him clung to thought of master Vrel valiantly protecting the people on that planet against a long forgotten foe with no concern for his own safety or well being. Just then Kando Vrel noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and swung around in anticipation, he thought maybe his father had come to test him with one final challenge. However; as he peered across his room he knew somehow that the hooded figure facing him was not his father.

"Who are you, identify yourself or I shall strike you down I'm not afraid."

"I know you are not afraid my child, there is no fear in you. You would have fallen to the dark side long ago if that was so. I am Telnar Vrel I stand before you now to warn you from your current path. The dark side has brought our family great power, but at what cost. I sense great power within you, and the force is strong with you. The light of the Jedi has all but been extinguished, but it still flickers in many small corners of the galaxy. You have a chance to reignite that light, to let it shine as a beacon to the oppressed and downtrodden people once more. In the cave of your forefathers you picked up another crystal. It is a source of great power, and will aid you in your use of the light side. Many years ago I myself used the same crystal to power my own light saber, what you found was the remnant of that crystal. Use it now to power your own light saber, and it will serve you well in the name of justice and peace. The choice is yours, search your feelings you know what I say to be true. You must reject the path to power; it will lead you to the dark side and to ruin. The true power of the Jedi lies in self-sacrifice, and protecting the defenseless. Farwell young Kando, son of my sons, may the force be with you."

The apparition disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Kando rushed forward hand outstretched as if touching it would make it more tangible to his senses. Even aided by the force his reflexes weren't fast enough to catch the specter of the ancient Jedi master. "Wait Master I have so many questions. How did you defeat those invaders? How can you still be here talking to me if you've been dead all these years? Why come to me, what can I do? Kando's mind raced with a thousand more questions, but he realized he was just talking to himself Master Vrel was gone. At that moment Kando remembered the troubling vision he had. He closed his eyes and saw his father light saber in hand advancing toward him. The red glare of the light saber was reflected in his father's eyes giving them a crazed reddish hue. The man who had raised and cared for him his entire life was all but unrecognizable. Kando's attempts to defend himself were futile the withering onslaught of his father's barrage finally overwhelmed him. He feel to the ground and pleaded with his father, but it was an exercise in futility.

"Father I beg you have mercy."

"I am sorry my son there is no mercy on the dark side."

Kando's father loomed over him with his light saber held high. Lane hesitated for the briefest of moments, but then he brought it crashing down with all his might. Kando's eyes sprung open he was sweating and out of breath. This vision was more intense than the first one. He wanted to heed Master Vrel's warning but the thought of his own father striking him down was too much for him to bear.

"Don't be afraid my son, for fear leads to the dark side?"

Kando looked around for the source of the voice, but he could not see anyone.

The voice sounded like master Vrel's but he had disappeared only minutes ago.

"Master Telnar is that you?"

"Yes Kando it is I."

"I thought you left, you disappeared right before my eyes."

"I will never leave you Kando; we are connected through the force. That is a bond that can never be broken. I sense that you are troubled by this vision you have had. You are strong in the force you will have many visions in the days to come, but you must learn to focus your abilities. Greater insight will come with time and training, but in this instance I will aid you. Close your eyes again and revisit the images in your mind and you will see a much different outcome. Kando did as he was told. He saw his father about to strike him down again, but this time he gained the advantage and it was his father who was defeated.

"How is this possible, my father is a powerful Jedi I could never hope to match let alone exceed his skill?"

"You are wrong Kando you are stronger than your father, but you let your fear of hurting him cloud your mind. Free yourself of these fears and you will truly be ready to embrace your destiny. You have taken the first step to the light side my child but now you must do the most difficult thing you have ever had to do you must confront your father and you must defeat him."

For the first time since he began training in the ways of the force Kando Vrel felt fear.

"I must take my leave of you again Kando, but always remember if you have the force you are never truly alone."


End file.
